A Very Percy Christmas
by Amethyst Daydreamer
Summary: A Post TLO fic, Percy/Nico fluffy-slash. Don't read if you don't like either or both. Maybe a one shot- maybe not.
1. Blue Christmas or I hate Xmas Parties

**A/N: Song That Helped with the Birth of this chapter: I hate Christmas Parties by Relient K**

**

* * *

**

I freeze, my hand raised to knock on Percy Jackson's apartment door, having alread snuck past the buzzer system at the door. No, I think, I can't do this. It'll be too hard. I wish Bianca was here... to tell me what to do. But they are expecting me. I sigh and knock on the damn door.

Percy answers the door. He is smiling- my stomach clenches. "Hey Nico! I'm so glad you're here!" He grabs my arm and pulls me in.

"Um, these are for your mom." I hand him the flowers Persephone insisted that I bring. Mrs. Jackson- no, Mrs. Blofis now- rushes out of the kitchen to hug me.

"Thank you, Nico! So, thoughtful." She kisses my cheek and ruffles my hair.

"And these are for you." I thrust the large packages at him. He puts them under the tree and we head into the kitchen/dining room.

"We're so glad you're here Nico! I know Percy is probably sick of being cooped up here with us." Mrs. Blofis says as she puts dishes onto the dining room table. "Ok boys, let's sit down before everything gets cold."

"Thanks for inviting me," I relpy uncomfortably. We sit down. Mr. & Mrs. Blosfis across from each other and Percy and I across from each other.

We start to eat. "Percy, have you seen Annabeth lately?," his mom asks.

He looks at me before answering; "Not really, she's been really busy with the Mount Olympus rebuild."

"What have you been up to, Nico, dear?," she asks turning to me.

"Uh, visiting my Father, mostly."

"Persephone been better since..." Percy's question trails off.

"Uh yeah. She and her mother haven't tried to kill me since I got them out of the Underworld and into a war... yeah, she and Demeter have been a lot better." I feel my face burning.

"And your dad?" Percy looks me in the eye, asking.

"Better." I start to stuff food in my mouth so I can't answer anymore questions.

We finish dinner with the adults mostly talking around us. "Presents and dessert?" Percy's mom asks, ushering us into the living room. I chuckle as I get a good look at the tree. It is decorated in blue and white with sanddollars hanging all over it. I shake my head.

"What?" says Percy as he comes in.

We sit down in the living room. Percy and I on the floor near the tree and Mr. Blofis on the couch. Percy's mom hands us each a plate of cake. I smile. The cake has blue frosting with clear sugar sprinkled to make it look like ice. I glance at Percy and raise an eyebrow. He blushes. My stomach jolts again. "Paul, did you want wine?" Mrs. Blowfis asks.

"Yeah, bring some for the boys too." He winks a us. "Hey, if you can save the world that makes you old enough in my book."

We are finally all settled with our wine glasses and empty cake plates when Mrs. Blowfis passes out gifts. I don't expect to get any but then again I haven't gotten any since Bianca...

"These are for you Nico." She places a small stack of 3 boxes and an envelope in front of me. I blush.

"These are for Percy." His pile is larger than mine as it includes the two parcels I brought.

Mr. Blofis gives Mrs. Blowfis a small jewelry sized box and she hands him a shirt sized box. "You first Nico." She says.

I open the largest box first. Inside I find a black dagger made of Stygian iron with a sheath. The knife gleams in the light. I turn to Percy. "How?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He waggles his eyebrows. "I figured a hero could always use an extra weapon."

I smile. "Thanks. I bet I'll be as good as Annabeth is with a knife." I tear open the second box. In it is an awesome black leather duster. "What's this?" I look at Percy.

He blushes. "I saw it and thought of you... you know the whole Prince of Darkness thing. And it reminded me of Spike from those old Buffy episodes... Do you hate it?"

"No! This is awesome! Thanks Percy!" I open the last box and in it I find a gray and black striped scarf and hat set with a cartoon looking skull on them. "Thanks Mr. & Mrs. Blofis."

"I saw those at the store an thought of you, Nico. I was told the skull is from a movie. Plus I want you to be warm enough so you can visit us this winter."

I was touched. I opened the envelope. Inside was a card with the same skull only now he was a whole skeleton. I looked up, the question on my face.

"It's a gift card so that you can go buy some new clothes and stuff, to wear when you aren't at Camp Half Blood or in the Underworld."

"Thanks" I grinned at Percy's parents.

"Percy next" his mom said.

He opened the biggest package. "Is this!"

"There's a note inside," I say.

"For my big brother, Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus. I hope this shield serves you well, brother. Thanks for the peanut butter cups you sent. Love, Tyson," he reads slowly. His eyes flash up to mine. "How did you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirk back at him.

The next 2 gifts he opened were from his parents- clothes and a Burger King card so he could have comfort food anytime he wanted. The last gift was mine. My stomach felt like it was in knots. He opened the box to find a set of armor, helmet and everything. It was made of blue-green metal forged by the merpeople and cyclopes in his father's palace forge. I had gone through hell to get it. Literally.

"Wow. Nico. Just... this is awesome. Thank you." He smiles at me. "Hey mom we're going to my room to watch a movie. Can Nico stay if he wants?"

"Sure. Merry Christmas boys!"

We head to his room and once the door is shut, Percy puts in a dvd. "You should get a kick out of this he says smirking."

I look at the box. The cover has the skeleton guy from my hat and scarf wearing a Santa suit- huh. Could be decent. We sit on his bed, leaning against the wall and watch the movie. It is actually pretty cool. The skeleton in charge of Halloweenland tries to take over Christmas and makes it all morbid. I chuckle, imagining my father in a Santa hat. As we watch, my leg begins to feel warm. I glance down to see- Percy's hand?- on my knee. I swallow hard and try to pay attention to the movie even though my stomach feels all full of butterflies. As the credits start to roll, his hand moves up my thigh and I turn to look at him.

"Nico, I - I need to tell you something." I wait, wondering what the hell he is thinking.

"I- well, I haven't seen Annabeth in so long and I have been thinking lately about... these feelings I have and I- I'm sorry but I just can't make it go away."

"What?." I ask, completely confused.

"I- I..." He sighs and in a second his lips are on mine. I am so shocked that I freeze. He pulls back. "I'm sorry Nico, I know you don't feel the same way." He ducks his head and looks a little pink.

"No! I-I'm just shocked. Um, Percy, I have had a crush on you from the first time I saw you, when you saved me from the Manticore." It's my turn to kiss him.

He pulls back gasping, "Really?" I just nod. He grins at me before attacking my mouth. I don't know much about kissing, but I think that this must be the best kiss of all time. Maybe this Christmas thing is not so bad after all.


	2. Blue Pancakes or Just Like Heaven

**A/N:Slash warning-again. Don't read it if that bothers you. There is a reference in this chapter to Kermit the Frog's "It Ain't Easy Being Green." Find it and you get a virtual high five. Please read and review. Song for this chapter was "Just Like Heaven" by the Cure.**

**

* * *

**

I wake up the next day alone in Percy's bed, wearing his pajamas. I hear the water shut off in the bathroom just before he walks in wrapped in a towel. Oh Gods! I gulp.

"Hey, shower's yours if you want. We have the place to ourselves for the day. Mom and Paul went out to visit his parents. I told them we'd stay here and hang out."

I nod and head to the bathroom. I wash quickly and wrap myself in the biggest towel I can find, feeling self conscious. I walk back into Percy's room to find him wearing a pair of pajama pants and nothing else. My mouth goes dry. He hands me a pair of similar pants and I pull them on under the towel. Then I use the towel to dry my hair.

"Mom left us some blue pancakes in the kitchen.," Percy grins at me. "Want some?"

We sit at the table eating the blue pancakes. Seriously, blue pancakes. I am starting to wonder about this odd obsession he has. I stare at his mouth as he licks syrup off his lips. Oh Gods... I gulp. He catches me staring. "What, Nico? Do I have something on my face?" He wipes his arm across his mouth.

"No-no. Um, I just..." I blush.

"I know. This is new to me too. You're cute when you sleep, did you know that?" He gets up and ruffles my hair as he puts his plate in the sink. We go out to the living room and he puts in a DVD.

"What are we watching?"

"You'll like this one." He grins. I feel warmth in my stomach.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?," I challenge.

"It's Corpse Bride. Should be right up your alley." The jerk smirks at me.

"Well, at least it won't be about any stupid fish. Lemme guess, you're more a Finding Nemo kind of guy?"

His eyes twinkle like sparkles on water and he leans over to lick my lips. "Maybe, you'll just have to find out exactly what kind of guy I am."

We try to focus our attention on the movie. It isn't half bad really. I laugh when the dead take over the land of the living.

Percy reaches over and pulls me against his side. Mmmm. He smells amazing- like the ocean and... maple syrup. I smile and snuggle into him. As the credits begin to roll I feel him nuzzling my hair. My stomach ties itself in knots as he runs his nose down my neck before kissing my clavicle. "Mmmmm.," I moan, closing my eyes. In the next moment I am suddenly flat on my back on the couch.

"You smell so good.," Percy whispers in my ear. "Spicy and sexy. Mmm." He brings his lips to mine. As we kiss, I feel myself stiffen. Oh no, not now, I think, panicking. I try to pull myself away from him but he won't let me pull away, instead he grinds-gasp- his hardness against mine.

"I- I uh, I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never-"

He cuts me off, "Me neither. I'm kinda making this up as I go along, Nico." He sucks my earlobe into his mouth and nibbles.

"Gods Percy!" I am panting. He starts to nibble his way down my neck and along my throat before returning to my mouth. He presses me into the couch. Gods! I love the warm feeling of his bare chest on mine. I slip my tongue out to lick his lips. He tastes like syrup and vanilla from his blue pancakes. Yum. I lick over his lips again and he opens his mouth slightly and our tongues meet. I feel electricity run up my spine. It's sloppy and wet and more than a little embarrassing but it's so perfect... amazing. Just like heaven. My stomach growls and we both pull back laughing lightly.

"Come on Ghost King, time to feed the half bloods."

In the kitchen, he starts digging around in the fridge. "Well, we can make sandwiches or we can heat up lasagna from two nights ago." Percy looks at me expectantly.

"The lasagna. I have a feeling that you could ruin even a sandwich, Seaweed Brain." We microwave the food and sit down to eat. "Mmm. Your mom is awesome. This is so good."

He smiles. "Yeah, like my dad says "she's a queen among women". His smile fades. I'm sorry about your mom, Nico. Sorry you had to find out that she'd been killed like that."

"It-It's okay. At least I know that Father loved her. He didn't just meet her and have Bianca. He loved her, he stuck around and they had me. Most half bloods don't get that much. Oh, sorry."

"No, it's cool. I know how it was and it's not a big deal. I'm glad I have Tyson, though. My half siblings, the ones he has with his wife... they basically hate me. But Tyson- it's cool to have a half brother to talk to and spend time with. We talk every week or so. I'm surprised he didn't let it slip to me about the new shield." He looks at me slyly.

"Hm. I unno."

"So Ghost Whisperer, what do you want to do after lunch?"

"If I'm the ghost whisperer, what does that make you? The horse whisperer is already taken I think. The fish whisperer? Is it only fish or all sea animals?"

"Uh, mostly fish, horses, hippocampii... hm... yeah. I couldn't understand Bessy.. I mean, well, you know."

"Hm, not river animals?"

"Not generally."

"So you can't be the platypus whisperer then... darn and just when you bordered on cool. How about sharks?"

"They listen to me but they don't talk back."

"Wow, Percy. So you can't control freshwater?"

"It depends. It's easier in the ocean. "

I put my plate and fork in the sink. "What now?"

"Could we go in my room and do some more of this?," he asks hugging me to him and kissing me softly.

"Uh, sure."

He leads me to his room and pushes the door shut behind us. Then he pushes me down onto the bed so that I am sitting on the edge. "Gods Nico..." He straddles my lap. Mmm. He is so very warm. He runs his hands up into my hair tugging gently to get me to open my mouth for him. This is just unbelievable. I never thought I'd be here, doing this with him. I'd been getting used to the idea that a son of Hades never gets what he wants. I figured that Annabeth, the brave and beautiful, had won. Amazing. Thank the gods for this.

He pushes me down to the bed with his body so that we are laying flat and he crawls off of me. I look at him, confused. He smirks at me then begins to lick a trail from my chin to the top of the pajama pants. He swipes his tongue back and forth along the waistband. I nearly die right then. Then his hand is rubbing gently over the front of the pants. I swallow hard and strain to see what he is doing.

"You have to tell me... what you like. I don't know what I'm doing." He trails his mouth over the bulge in the pants. So hot.

"Gods Percy!" I can't breathe. My stomach feels funny. Percy crawls back up my body and rolls his crotch against mine. We are both moaning now. "More," I whisper. Our clothes create friction and I start to pant. Something is building in my stomach... then I spill over. Oh Gods! How embarrassing. He doesn't seem to notice though... his tongue continues to dance with mine for a moment before he raises his head and smirks at me.

"Feel better?"

"Uh... yeah." I blush. "Sorry."

"Come on." He drags me down the hall to the bathroom and pushes me in, locking the door behind us. He yanks off his bottoms. I look away quickly and he chuckles. "Nico, you can look."

I look up. He saunters over and puts a hand on my bottoms. I slide them off and he pulls me into the shower with him. We stand under the spray but something's off...

"I don't get wet unless I want to and if I touch something it stays dry too" he mumbles, licking my collarbone.

"H-how do I help you... feel better?" I blush. We're suddenly wet. He takes my hand and guides it. I get the hint and wrap my fingers around him. We kiss slowly and I continue to slide my hand up and down. He tenses up and then hot liquid spatters my stomach. His tongue dances with mine, "Thank you," he breathes before we wash each other so that we can be dry and dressed before his parents return.

We sit on the couch, re-watching Corpse Bride and waiting- trying not to look too much like a couple. "Stay with me tonight?," Percy whispers in my ear. I smile as the Corpse Bride grabs Victor's hand, not looking over at him, and I nod. Thank the Gods for this man. This is hands down the best Christmas since Bianca passed.


	3. Blue Eggs or I Think We're Alone Now

**A/N: Again I don't own these characters, don't read it if it will offend you, and the song for this chapter is "I Think We're Alone Now" sung by Tiffany.**

**

* * *

**

Mr. & Mrs. Blofis come home for dinner bearing pizza and movies. Percy's mom is seriously awesome. We sit down in the living room with our Cokes and our paper plates of pizza.

"What movies did you pick up mom," Percy asks, his mouth full of pizza.

"I got a funny movie about figure skating and your favorite." She grins and Percy blanches.

"Uh, ok. So, let's watch the funny skating movie." He jumps up to put in the dvd.

I turn to his mom, "What movie is his favorite?"

"Finding Nemo, you know the cute cartoon about the lost fish. So cute."

I choke, nearly snorting the pop up my nose. I am laughing so hard that I start crying. "I should have guessed."

Percy and I lounge on the floor as we watch "Blades of Glory." It is actually kinda funny but also kind of erotic. Weird. After the movie, the Blofises say their good nights and head to bed. Percy and I retreat to his room. We crawl into his bed and lay side by side, face to face.

"Are you going to tell your mom or ..." I trail off. I don't know how to finish my question.

"Maybe. Probably. You can't hide things from the Gods and if my father were to know first... it'd drive her nuts."

I nod. "Will she be OK with ... this?"

He shrugs. "Knowing my mom? Probably. Are... are you OK with this?"

I scoot closer to him under the covers. "Yes. Better than OK." I tentatively touch my lips to his. The burning feeling tears through me again. "And, uh... you? You still..." I have no idea what to say. I just want to know that I am not some experiment... something he'll regret before the week is out.

"Nico, I want this. I know that it is awkward now but we'll get better at it, more comfortable. It's just new." He smiles and holds me tight to him.

I slip my hands under his t-shirt and rub my hands over his abs... Gods. Running my hands up his stomach, I encourage him to pull the shirt off. After his shirt is off, I push him down to the bed so that I can explore his chest and stomach. Percy looks down a me with hooded eyes and I lick one nipple before sucking at it. He arches his back and slides his hands into my hair. I gently scrape my teeth across the nipple before moving to the other side and repeating the process. He whimpers. I grin at him and then trail my tongue down the center of his stomach following the trail of hair that leads down into his pants. Turn about is fair play, so I run my tongue along the waistband of his pants. His hands drop to the bed and fist into the sheets.

"You alright, Percy?"

"Uh, yes?" He pants. "Gods, Nico! Don't stop, Please!"

I run my hand over the bulge in his pants. Putting my hands on his waistband, I look up at him silently asking permission. He nods and I pull the pants off with his help. I take a deep breath and summon all the courage I can. I hold him at the base and slide him into my mouth. His eyes grow large. I slide my tongue over the head, around and around. Then I explore the silky triangle of flesh at the base of his head.

"Gods, Nico! Shit!"

"Keep your voice down or your mom will come to check on us. You don't want her to find out that way, do you?, " I say smirking at him.

I lick him from base to tip, slowly, like you would an ice cream cone. He is biting his lip to keep from crying out. Sliding him back into my mouth, I take in as much of him as I can before sliding him out until only the head is in my mouth. I repeat this action over and over, sucking hard at the head. His hands are in my hair again and he holds me to him. I feel his junk jerk in my mouth and know what comes next. Hot liquid fills my mouth. It tastes like saltwater but in a good way. I look Percy in the eyes and swallow. He gulps and starts to harden again.

"You-you didn't have to do that. I'm sorry was I holding your head down. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

I crawl up to straddle his waist. " I wanted to. You taste amazing." He sits up to kiss me and our crotches rub together. "Mmm. Now what?"

Percy gives me an evil grin before rolling me onto the bed and removing my pajama pants. He reaches into his bedside table and grabs something. The next thing I feel is something wet and warm on his hand being spread up and down my hardness. He rubs his hand down himself as well before tossing the bottle back into the drawer. He lays back down on me and begins to move his hips. We're rubbing against one another and everything feels warm and tingly.

"What was that?"

"Some stuff my mom gave me when I was like eleven and she gave me this talk about how self-exploration is completely normal. Talk about embarrassing."

I thrust my hips up at his and we both moan. Soon we are panting and kissing, trying to keep quiet. I come first then reach down to circle him with my hand. I pull my hand up and push it back down his length, twisting my wrist. Four strokes later he comes hot on my hip. We clean up as best we can with a dirty towel off his floor and fall asleep in a tangle of limbs bundled under his blue comforter.

The next morning, I wake to a soft sound at the door. I look over to see Mrs. Blofis peeking her head in around the door but looking at the wall and not the bed. "Nico, you wanna come out to the kitchen as soon as you're ... ready." Somehow I doubt the word she was thinking of was "ready", probably more like dressed. I put on the pajamas from the night before and slip out of the bed, careful not to wake Percy.

I walk into the kitchen, my stomach knotted with trepidation. I sit at the table where a plate of- I kid you not- blue eggs sits waiting for me. I look at her expectantly and she sits opposite me at the table.

"Nico, you know I love having you here and you are always welcome here. No matter what. I thought maybe we could go to the New York Aquarium today while Paul is at work. Would you like that?"

I stare at her. That was not what I expected to hear. "Um, yes?" I start to eat my eggs and in walks the son of the sea god looking thoroughly tousled. He looks instantly alert when he sees his mom and I at the table but doesn't say anything.

His mom hands him a plate of blue eggs. "Nico and I decided to go to the aquarium today. Won't that be fun?"

"Oh mom, seriously. You know the fish will whisper behind my back..." I look at Mrs. Blofis and we both burst out laughing.

"Don't see what is so funny... bet you wouldn't like them whispering at you..." he grumbles into his eggs.

Two hours later, we are walking through the attractions at the New York Aquarium. There are penguins, sharks, jellyfish, sea otters and all kinds of fish. The air outside is chilly but inside it is warm. We work our way through the buildings and see everything, even the main aquarium where Percy walks through with his jaw clenched as the fish whisper to each other: "Look, the son of the sea god! Look!" At least I guess that's what they must be saying, since they all turn to look at him as he walks by.

After spending the morning at the aquarium we stop on the way home for lunch. Mrs. Blofis chooses a booth slightly away from the other diners, tipping me off that something is up. As I bite into a huge bacon cheeseburger she turns nonchalantly to Percy and asks "So, how long have to two been dating?"

I gag on the cheeseburger and Percy looks frantic. He swallows and takes a big gulp of his Coke. "Uh, well... not really dating... I ... You... How?" He looks lost.

"Honey, I am your mother. I know all and see all. And you were kind of in bed together when I tried to sneak your dirty laundry out this morning."

"Are you mad?" he stars at his burger.

"Not at all. You can't control who you love, who you fall for. Just don't make a habit of hiding things from me. It makes me feel like you don't trust me."

He looks up and smiles at her. "Thanks Mom."

On the way home we stop again at the drug store and a book store but Percy and I wait outside at both stops. We decide that his mom is the coolest mom on the planet and that she has taken it well. It's a weight off of our shoulders to know that she isn't going to chuck him out on the street or forbid me to see him.

Back at the apartment we bake cut out cookies with his mom (blue frosting, of course) and make a simple dinner of BLT sandwiches and oven fries. After eating dinner with his parents, Percy and I try to hide in his room. Unfortunately, his mom follows us with the bags from her shopping trip this afternoon.

"These are for you boys. Please be safe and if you have questions, you know where to find me. I love you, both of you." She kisses both of our foreheads and hurries out of the room.

Percy and I stare at each other. Then we each reach for a bag. He peers into his and turns pink. I open the other one and find two books. I set them on the bed. The titles are "Gay Sex: A Manual for Men Who Love Men" and "The Ins & Outs of Gay Sex". We stare at the covers. It's odd. Seeing the word gay used to describe what we are is... a little unnerving. I suppose that we are actually ... gay but I guess I just never thought of it that way. I look up at Percy. A slow smile spreads across his face and his green eyes started to twinkle. "Well, which one first?"


	4. Blueberry Crepes or We Fit Together

**A/N: The song that helped in the birth of this chapter was We Fit Together By O-Town**

**

* * *

**

We stay up part of the night flipping through the books, laughing and talking. We fall asleep in each other's arms. It's amazing. The next morning, I wake to find Percy sprawled across me his arm and leg thrown over me. I chuckle.

"Percy. Percy." I nudge him and when he still doesn't move, I lick his neck -he moves.

"Hey, Nico. You're up." He's adorable when he looks all dazed and confused.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Whatever you want. Mom's at the library, writing and stuff. Paul's with her, I bet, doing lesson plans or something." He yawns and runs his hand through his hair. "Breakfast?"

"Sure."

We head to the kitchen and look for something to eat. There's a note on the microwave:

"Boys- Breakfast in here. Heat for 45 seconds. Love you.-Mom"

Percy sets the timer and 45 seconds later we open the microwave to find a plate full of blueberry crepes. Seriously.

"Wow." I am impressed. His mom is the coolest. We sit and eat quickly. "Well, what do you want to do, Percy?"

"Hang around here, I guess. It's freezing out and I think we're going out to dinner anyway. Hey- won't your dad notice that you didn't come home?"

I laugh. "Hardly. I have a room in the palace but I am more a rover... I spent a lot of time in the beginning trying to learn how to use and control my powers. Researching kept me out a lot. And even now, I like to explore."

We end up curled up together on the couch under a blanket watching "Nightmare Before Christmas."

"So, do you talk to ghosts a lot when you're in the underworld?" Percy asks out of no where.

"Uh, yes and no. I speak to them if I know them or want to talk to them but I don't randomly speak to them. I don't want them all thinking that I'm only there to listen to them chatter on."

"What was Beckendorf waiting for?"

I sigh. "Can't you guess?"

"Silena?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they found each other and that he forgave her?"

"I know they did and he did." I smile at the memory of the two of them in Elysium.

"Good." Percy sighs. "We lost so many trying to hold Manhattan."

"Yeah."

"Do you like being so powerful?" He looks serious now.

"It could be worse. At least Hades doesn't have any other children to hate me, I get a cabin to myself, and my powers are useful even if they leave me tired. You're not exactly weak yourself."

"Eh. Maybe but I have limitations. I am most useful near the sea. When ever we went on cross country quests, I could only use freshwater when the spirits were feeling helpful. But I do love the ocean so that part is awesome."

"I bet the more you use your powers, the more control you'll have over freshwater. It took me a lot of practice to get to where I am today."

"Maybe. So, what were doing in that New Orleans graveyard that time Persephone brought us all together to track down that dumb sword?"

"Talking to ghosts and learning about calling the dead. Lots of New Orleans "Voodoo priests and priestesses" were actually children of Hades or Hecate."

"Weird. So, there were other children of Hades?"

"Yeah, from way back before Bianca and I were born. The last before us died in 1910."

"Huh. My dad joked in August about him having more kids out there somewhere. At least, I hope he was joking. I don't know if I am ready for any more siblings anytime soon. I've kinda gotten used to being the only one."

"Yeah and you have Tyson."

"Tyson. Yeah, he's a pretty awesome little-big brother. I didn't mind sharing the cabin with him when he was around but I bet he is going to be busy in Poseidon's realm now that he's the general and all. Are you going to tell me how you got the shield he made?"

"I, uh, I sent him an Iris message and asked him if he had it done and told him I could get it to you... but to get the armor made... I kinda went myself and when I was there I got the shield."

"You went to Poseidon's realm yourself? How?"

"I shadow traveled there, sort of."

He looks shocked so I take advantage of his confusion and try to change the subject.

"Hey- does that devil guy in the movie look a bit like my dad to you?"

"What?" Percy squints at the TV. "Well, maybe a little. How did you breathe?"

I can see I am not getting out of this. "I sent an astral projection of myself. It moved, looked and acted like me. It was tricky and tiring magic but not a big deal."

He pulls my face to his and kisses me softly. "Thanks." He kisses me again. I thread my hands into his hair and pull him closer. I run my hands down his sides then under his shirt and up his back. "Ah!," he cried out.

I jump back. "What? What's wrong?"

He chuckles. "You touched my Achilles Spot and it's kinda super sensitive. Sorry."

"Where is it? It doesn't hurt?"

He stands up and turns his back to me. Percy takes off his shirt then puts his hand on a spot on the small of his back. "No, it doesn't hurt, it kind of super tickles I guess."

I tentatively reach out and touch the spot. His body jerks. "Weird."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm hungry let's go look for some lunch."

"Sure."

We make sandwiches and eat them quickly in the kitchen before heading to his room to hang out a while longer. We lay in his bed just holding one another and before long we're both asleep.

I wake to Mrs. Blofis banging on Percy's door. "Boys, get ready for dinner. We're going out. You have thirty minutes!"

I shake Percy awake and we get dressed. I put on my black t-shirt with the dancing skeletons and my black jeans. I decide to wear my usual aviator's jacket with my new scarf and hat. Percy wears a green shirt that matches his eyes and a pair of jeans. We all head out to the Prius for the drive to dinner.

We end up at Mrs. Blofis' favorite restaurant. We all sit down and make an attempt at small talk.

"So, Nico- you're a child of Hades, huh?" Mr. Blofis says.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I get to raise zombies and talk to ghosts that kind of stuff."

"Wow. Sounds pretty cool." He agrees.

"How does that compare to what you do, Percy?"

I laugh. "Yeah fish whisperer, do tell?"

Percy blushes. "They talk to me. I don't always talk to them. At least I can breathe underwater and cool stuff like that. But I do get a lot of distress calls from sea creatures. That can get annoying. And Blackjack insists on calling me boss."

"You talk to Blackjack?" I gape at him.

"Well, yeah. You've seen me do it."

"I thought he just understood your commands not that you understood him."

"I hear his voice in my head. Like the fish and hippocampi."

"Fascinating!" says Mr. Blofis.

We finish dinner and head home. The Blofises retreat to their room to read and work on Mrs. Blofis' book. Percy and I go to his room. The minute the door is shut, his mouth is on mine. He walks me backward to the bed until my knees hit the bed and I go down. I pull away, panting. "What are you doing?"

"I dunno. I just really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?"

"Uh, sure but can we get changed, I- it's too warm in here for outside clothes." We change quickly and settle back in our previous position on the bed.

We kiss for sometime, exploring each other's mouths. After a while we shift to lay side by side. I get up my courage and ask him something that has been on my mind all day. "Percy, what did you think of those books that your mom bought?"

"What about them?"

"Did you.. um... see anything interesting in them? Anything we might try... at some point?" I know I am blushing but I really want to talk about this.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you?"

"Yeah. I- I just think we should talk about it. I mean, I have never... you know... before... not just never with a guy. I mean not at all."

"Oh. Me neither."

"Not even-"

"NO! We kissed a few times and that was it."

"Oh. Okay."

"We'll figure it out together." He gives me a brilliant smile. I can't help but smile back at him. Percy wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I wrap my arms around his waist, trying not to touch the small of his back. I bring my lips to his. I turn my head side to side brushing my lips against his. He moans.

I chuckle, "Be quiet." I lick his bottom lip. "Mmm." I roll him onto his back and straddle his hips. "How many more days before you start school again?" I ask, sitting back on my knees with my hands on his chest.

"Uh … week from today. Why?"

"We should use the time wisely then." I smile down at him before leaning down to kiss him again, this time with a little more force. He moans. "Percy, be quiet or we are going to sleep."

"Okay, okay. I'll try but it's not my fault."

I smile and go back to kissing him. As we kiss his hands slide into my hair and his hips start to arch off the bed. He pulls lightly on my hair... which is hot. I pull back to gasp. "Sorry, sorry." He mutters.

"No, it was great! I just need a second." I bite my lip, take a deep breath and resume kissing him.

He soon rolls us over so that I am on the bottom and as we kiss and touch one another I start to feel that burning sensation again. Percy gasps into my mouth and I feel wetness through our pajama pants. I smile and kiss his lips, rolling onto my side to snuggle him. He reaches into my pajama pants and slides his hand up and down my length, all the while staring into my eyes. He leans over and kisses my bottom lip, then the top then returns to looking deeply into my eyes as he strokes me.

He whispers, "Come for me, Nico. Please."

I am undone. We lay panting and softly kissing until sleep claims us. Percy drifts off first and I watch him sleep, thinking "Gods... I- I think I love him." The revelation scares me a little but it also makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Creepy, a son of Hades feeling warm and fuzzy.


	5. Blueberry Muffins or Open Arms

**A/N: Brought to you by the song Open Arms by Journey (Steve Perry!) and of course I don't own the characters... I just think Rick Riordan has a pretty sweet sandbox and I like to play in it. So Don't Sue Me. **

**

* * *

**

I wake to something hard poking me in the back. Interesting. I roll over onto my back and try to get comfortable again. I feel movement, like maybe Percy is trying to get comfortable too. I'm just drifting off when I feel something...warm and wet. Okay-I'm awake now. My eyes flash open. I look down to see Percy licking me, licking my shaft. Oh Gods.

"Whatcha doin'? I ask, trying to relax.

"Mmmm. I woke up and uh, couldn't get back to sleep. Am I bothering you?" He looks nervous.

"Um, no. It was surprising that's all. Please. Please don't stop." I run a hand down and thread it into his hair. He smiles shyly and resumes his previous activities. I have never felt something so amazing. Oh Gods... I feel the fire building in me.

"Percy... um, I um, I think I'm going to come." He takes more of me into his mouth as I drop my hands to the bed and fist them into the sheets. I bite my tongue until it bleeds. I have to be quiet. I come hot and hard into his mouth. I look down. He is smiling. I see him swallow then he licks my head once more before scooting up the bed to lay next to me.

"Wow, that- that was amazing. Thank you." Without thinking I grab his face and bring my lips to his. I try to put all the emotions I am feeling into this one kiss. I pull away gasping. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Did you know," he looks down blushing lightly, "that you uh, taste like pomegranates?"

"Weird. You taste like seawater but in a good way." We laugh quietly. I work up my courage and take a deep breath. "Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you pretty tired?"

"Not really, why?"

"I think we should talk... about stuff. I just- just think we should get it all out in the open. So that there's no... misunderstanding."

"Uh, sure. What do you mean?"

"Do you, uh, do you plan on going back out with Annabeth?"

"No," he says.

"Okay. Do you think eventually you'll want to um, you know. Do what we're not doing already?" I turn and look at him.

"You mean like have sex- like really?" I nod, blushing. "Well, I don't know that we need to do that yet but yeah, probably. Unless you don't want to?"

"No, I don't mind doing that. I just wondered."

"But do you want to?," he pressed.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I do."

"Okay, then, we will. When you want to."

I am unsure how to ask him what I want to know. I decide a a hero analogy is probably best. "Did you notice that, uh, one person has to uh... you know be the … it's like a sword and shield. One person- being the sword person and the other is the receiver of the sword thrust, right? Do you think you'll have a preference? You know, being the sword person or … not.?" I look at the ceiling.

"Well, I don't have anything to base this on but I would guess, either. I mean, neither person is supposed to be in pain if you go slow and careful and prep for it and all... yeah, either. You?"

"I was thinking either." I look back at Percy.

"Good." He smiles at me.

"Um, and you're still okay with this?"

He smiles and kisses me lightly, looking into my eyes. "Yes."

"Okay." I let out the breath that I had been holding and cuddle into him, falling asleep.

I wake next to see light streaming in the window. I roll over, rubbing my eyes and realizing that I am alone in Percy's room. I slide on clean sweatpants and a camp shirt out of his drawers and head out to the living room in search of him. I find him in the kitchen with his mom. They smile when they see me.

"Hi Nico! Would you like a muffin?"

"Sure. They aren't blue are they?" The two of them crack up as they hand me a blueberry muffin. "Thanks." I roll my eyes at them. "What time is it anyway?" I take a bit of muffin.

"Nearly noon," Mrs. Blofis answers, turning to pull another pan of muffins out of the oven.

"Huh. I don't usually sleep like that. I didn't even shadow travel last night." I look at Percy, "I must have been pretty tired." To my extreme satisfaction, he blushes.

"Yeah, what is it you told me? With great power comes the great need to take a nap? Stirring words of epic wisdom."

"This from the fish boy who feels great no matter how bad off he is as long as he is wet. I think napping is the more normal situation. Anyway, you know you're jealous. Not everyone can shadow travel."

"Yeah, just you, your dad and the hell hounds. And I have Blackjack, I don't need your shadow travel."

"I really don't like those things." I grimace.

"Why? I mean the feeling is mutual but why is that?"

"Well, they are animals of the land and sky invented by your dad. All not things that are compatible with the underworld. Although you do pretty well at holding your own there."

"Yeah, that is still a shocker."

Percy finishes his muffin and gets up for another. He leans down and kisses my cheek before sitting down, looking a question at his mom.

She just smiles, "So cute!" and turns back to her dishes.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. Whatever. "I bet camp will be insane this summer.," he says around a mouthful of muffin.

"Yeah, thanks to you." But I grin at him anyway.

"Grover says the satyrs are crazy busy. Hermes alone had at least seven names of new half bloods to turn in."

"Is Tyson coming by this summer?" I ask.

"I don't know yet. I could IM him later and ask. Maybe, if things have calmed down but he may have to help …. dad with repairs."

"Yeah." Mrs. Blofis sits down with us. She looks a little serious. Uh-oh.

"Nico, can I ask you... about your family?"

I look at Percy, wondering how much she knows already. He shakes his head in a tiny movement. I sigh.

"Sure, Mrs. Blofis. What do you want to know?" I so don't want to do this but maybe she should know.

"What … happened to your mom?"

I remember what I learned from my father and the summoning I did. I try to go to that place inside where things don't feel as real as I begin to recite what little I know. "My mother was Maria Di Angelo, the daughter of the Italian Ambassador to America in the early 1900's." Mrs. Blofis gasps. "She died when I was young, around five maybe- I don't really know. My father had just sworn to not father anymore demigod children and to turn my sister and I over to Camp Half-blood. My mother refused to let him hand us over or take our family to the Underworld to hide from Zeus. She wanted us to stay together and she thought that he could keep us safe. One day they were at a hotel, arguing about us all going into hiding. She went to get her purse and suddenly the building was hit with a strike from Zeus' Master Bolt. Father could only get a shield over Bianca and I. My mother was killed. Father was heartbroken. He had our minds washed clean in the Underworld then Bianca and I were left at the Lotus Hotel where time runs differently than it does here. It could go faster or slower. Hades gave my mother full funeral rites. I know he loved her but... it's still hard sometimes. And I've tried and tried to Summon her spirit but she won't come. The last time I saw her death but her spirit won't answer me. I speak to Bianca's spirit sometimes though. She was a Huntress, a great hero. She gave her life to save others and she is satisfied with her place in Elysium." I listen for thunder and am glad that I don't hear any.

I look up, Percy looks worried, but like he isn't sure who to be more worried about.

Mrs. Blofis is blowing her nose on a tissue. Then she- smiles? "Oh, Nico. You are just like Percy- so brave and caring. I am sure your mother is so proud of you."

I blink. "Proud?"

She nods then hugs the breath out of me. When she sits back down, I look at Percy and decide that maybe I can make having to tell my story worth it...

"Mrs. Blofis, what was it like when you... met Poseidon?"

She sighs. "It was the best thing that had happened to me up until Percy was born. I was on the beach at Montauk, walking along and picking up shells. I hadn't had a vacation in so long. I was looking out over the waves and walked right into this huge man in the surf along the beach. I looked up at him and apologized. He looked shocked that I could see him. I knew who he was in an instant. I think I even called him Lord Poseidon when I went to step out of his way."

Percy looks like he is in complete shock. He sits unmoving with his mouth gaping.

"He took my hand and asked me to walk with him a while. We ended up spending the entire summer together. A few weeks before I was supposed to leave, I woke up sick." She glances at Percy. "I went to the doctor thinking I had the stomach flu. Not the stomach flu. When I saw him on the beach that night, I told him. He seemed unsure. Poseidon didn't mean to break the pact but he seemed excited about the thought of a child. He was so sweet to me. He is a great man. I don't know what kind of God he is but as a man... he was wonderful and caring. He told me that monsters would come for my baby and that if things got to be too much, I should send him to Camp Half-blood. He told me how to find it and who to leave Percy with. He told me that he was sorry but that heroes- like our baby would be- don't usually get happy endings. But when the baby was born, I named him Perseus after the only hero to have a very happy ending. I remember when Percy was a baby... he used to babble like someone was in his room even when I was elsewhere. He was such a happy baby."

Percy finally moves. "I remember!" We are both startled and turn to him.

"I knew it! He, dad- I mean, used to come to my room. I remember his big, warm smile looking down on me in my crib."

Mrs. Blofis looks thoughtful. "I suppose it could have happened."

Now, Percy looks like he is thinking about something. "Mom, you knew what and who Tyson was from the beginning didn't you?"

"Yes. But I thought you'd figure it out sooner or later. And he was just a baby. I also know that nothing happens without a reason. I thought maybe your father sent him and it was your safest school year yet."

"Yeah, Tyson kept them away." Percy smiled. "He's a decent little brother."

We all chuckle at the thought of his "little" brother.

"Well, Paul will be home soon so that he and I can go visit his parents. You boys will be alright on your own, right?" Percy rolls his eyes at his mom. I mean seriously. I'd roll my eyes too. "What should we make for your dinner?" She looks at us expectantly.

Percy shrugs and looks at me. "Spaghetti?" I offer. I have always had a thing for pasta. Guess it makes sense.

"Sure honey. Percy get the noodles and I'll look for my sauce recipe."

I suddenly have a terrible thought. "It won't be blue will it?" They laugh at me again.

"Would you rather we make the sauce black with skull shaped pasta?" Percy jokes.

I give him a look. He laughs.

"I like the skulls. And the black. Do you see any Hermes campers sneaking into my cabin to toilet paper and shaving cream?" He shakes his head seriously. "Yeah, I thought not. See the skulls are useful." He has the nerve to roll his eyes at me. Whatever, fish boy. I make a mental note to punish him later.

The three of us talk and even laugh a little as we make dinner; spaghetti with sauce and meatballs and a salad. Mrs. Blofis' sauce is amazing. She and Paul leave to go spend the night with his aging parents. Percy and I clean up our dinner mess. He is washing dishes in the sink when there is a shimmer above the sink- an Iris Message coming in.

We watch until we can see who is … calling?- it's Tyson. He appears to be taking a peanut butter break.

"Brother!" he calls.

"Hey Tyson! How are you?" Percy smiles at his "baby" brother.

"I am good brother. Daddy wanted me to call you. He said to tell you, he loves you and it's okay. I don't know what is okay though."

"Don't worry Big Guy. I know what he means. What have you been doing?"

"Helping Daddy rebuild his palace. We have been fixing the game room." Percy snickers. Game room? He has a game room? Huh. My dad doesn't have a game room that I have seen and I have made it my business to … inspect his castle pretty thoroughly. According to him, I snoop and stick my nose where it doesn't belong. Whatever.

"I bet you are doing a great job, buddy." Percy smiles wider when Tyson blushes.

"Did you get my gift, Percy?" Tyson looks so excited he could explode.

"Yeah! It's great! Thanks Tyson!"

"The son of Hades said he would get it to you and he did! Yay!" I roll my eyes. "I have to get back to work Percy, you be careful. Do not let monsters kill you dead! Bye!" And Tyson's huge hand wipes the IM away.

I turn to Percy, "Well, your brother is very exuberant isn't he."

He shakes his head. "You sound like Annabeth." I scowl at him. He pins me to the counter, his arms winding around me. "Don't be grouchy. You know what he meant."

I raise an eyebrow. "What he meant about what?" I cross my arms.

"My dad knows. And he's okay with it."

I am sure I look as shocked as I feel. He pushes me harder against the counter with his hip. "That's good right? Your dad won't be as big of a loser about things if it'll piss off my dad,right?"

I think about it. "I don't know. My father is... unpredictable."

Percy looks thoughtful for a second then he turns and grabs ice cream out of the freezer. "Beat you to my room." He challenges. I smirk. In his dreams. He takes off with the ice cream and a spoon. I step into the shadows from the dining room drapes. A second later, I'm laying on his bed. At nearly the same moment he stops in front of the bed.

I look up from where I lay with my hands behind my head and my ankles crossed. "Oh hey, Seaweed Brain. Took you long enough." I yawn.

He stops then jumps on me. "Oof. Gods, your mom should stop feeding you. Get off." I push at him. We sit up laughing and turn on the TV. Great! Sharks on Discovery Channel. We sit on his bed and trade bites of ice cream until there isn't any left. Then he flips over to TLC, I groan until I see what the show is called. "A Haunting? This should be hilarious." He rolls his eyes at me. It was hilarious- for the record. People can be so goofy about spirits.

I yawn a little. He turns the volume on the TV way down and moves to cuddle me. We fall asleep in each others arms. Tonight, I dream.


	6. For you Blue or Dancing in the Dark

**A/N: SO not mine. ;) **

**

* * *

**

Normally, demigod dreams kinda suck. They are all doom and gloom, you are here but not, bad monsters are coming to eat you and all that. This dream... well, it didn't suck. I was walking down a beach at night. I heard footsteps and turned to see Percy striding up to me. He looked amazing in the moonlight. He caught up to me and took my hand. We walked along the sand with our feet in the surf. We walked until we came to an empty boardwalk. We ran the last hundred feet and jumped, together into the water. I prepared to drown but opened my eyes to find that I was dry. Percy too was dry. I remembered, he doesn't get wet unless he wants to. From the bubble of dryness, we see fish and sharks, lobsters and crabs scuttling about and even hippocampi frolicking near the sea floor. I've never been much of a swimmer but this was awesome. We emerged on the sandy shore and laid in the sand. It was cool and dry in the evening chill. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation of the sand when I felt someone standing over me. Percy's dad stood over me, Poseidon himself, he handed me a small red starfish. I heard him in my mind even though I did not see him speak. "A gift. The sea and the Underworld stand together." Then he was gone. I laid the starfish on my stomach near my hip and put my hands down. The dream fades out.

I sit straight up in Percy's bed. He sits next to me, panting.

"Did you dream?" We ask each other at the same time and I know that he had really been there too. I stand, raking my hands through my hair. He gasps and points. I look down and there on my stomach near my hip is what looks like the tattoo of a red star. I gasp. What does this mean?

There really is nothing we can do until morning so we try to go back to bed, Percy cuddling me close and rubbing my back.

The next morning we wake up together kissing and comforting one another. "We should call Annabeth," Percy offers, cautiously.

I sigh. I don't want to see her, really but I didn't see what other choice we have and I need to know what the mark is before I shadow traveled to the Underworld again. I do not need to draw my father's ire. "OK, but she has to come here, not over an Iris Message."

Percy nods and goes to call Annabeth by cell phone and IM. I go to the kitchen to find something to eat. Percy walks in saying goodbye to Annabeth on the phone as I am standing in the kitchen trying to decide what to eat.

"She'll be right over. I told her it was an emergency," he looks at me as if I might come unhinged at the idea of seeing her. I roll my eyes at him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, do you have any non-blue food around here?"

He laughs. "Sure." He pulls sandwich stuff out of the fridge and a blue bag of Doritos. I raise an eyebrow at him. "What! The chips aren't blue. Those are still in the cabinet." He is so adorable, I can't help laughing at him.

We make our sandwiches and sit at the table with our plates, chips and Cokes. Just as we start in on our lunch there's a knock at thee door. Percy goes to get it. I hear him invite her in. Ugh.

He offers her a Coke and some chips. Annabeth Chase sits down between us, looking back and forth between the two of us. Percy clears his throat, "Hem. Um, I- we need your help."

She laughs. "I doubt that's something I can help you with Seaweed Brain."

We gape at her. "How do you know? How do you do that?"

"I can just sense it... between you two. Anyone with half a brain could figure it out. So what do you need my brains for this time?"

Percy explains the dream that we shared the night before. She nods. Her eyes widen when he tells her about the starfish marking. Annabeth looks down towards my lap. I stand and raise my shirt so she can see. She reaches out and touches the marking.

"Ah. I have never seen a mark like this but it is obviously the blessing of Poseidon. He is telling Hades and anyone else, that to mess with the two of you is to mess with him. In Greece and the surrounding ancient cultures, warriors were sometimes required to be willing to "do anything" for their brothers in arms. It was believed to have made the armies stronger. Maybe the Gods and the older immortals still hold to that. But also, you both were integral in the fight to keep Kronos from taking Mount Olympus. The Gods need you to an extent. Hmm, I wouldn't worry about it. It looks kinda like those stars that the punk kids get tattoos of sometimes. I bet no one will really notice."

Percy hugs her. "Thanks Wise Girl!"

"No problem, Seaweed Brain, that is what best friends do."

She turns back to me, "Nice seeing you, Ghost King. See ya at camp- right?"

I nod, blushing.

Percy walks her back to the door and thanks her again. Cool, a demigod vision that did not result in death or maiming. Awesome.

Percy and I finish our lunch and clean up our mess. He smiles at me, "Shower?"

Then he grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom. He shuts the door and locks it. In the next second, my back slams against the door. His mouth is rough on mine. I may just pass out... he is pushing down my sweat pants and I try to kick them off. I push back at him, pushing him up against the door before removing his t shirt and lounge pants. We're panting as our hands attempt to touch every available inch of flesh on the others body. Mmmm.

"I'm glad that this is a good thing," Percy says in a rush as he pulls away to start the water for the shower.

I run my index finger down his spine and watch him shiver, "Yeah. It feels weird though. Like my skin is different there. But at least your dad is cool and he was willing to give his blessing."

We step into the warm shower and are soaked. I look at him and chuckle. Fish boy...

"Mm. Seriously, I don't think I will be able to deal when school starts again and you disappear off to … whatever it is you do during the school year." His arms are threaded around my neck and my arms are around his waist.

"Well, I can shadow travel. I'll be a little tired but I can be anywhere whenever I want. In the off season, I explore Hades... work on my summoning and stuff like that. I was going to check out a sweet cemetery in New Orleans this year..." I trail off as his hand slides down my back and settles on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I decide that that is enough talking. I lick slowly across his lips and wait for him to open his mouth. I slide my tongue against his. Mm, amazing.

His other hand is woven into my hair and he is pulling me so close. I step back so that my back rests against the wall of the shower. Percy pushes his hips toward mine. I feel suddenly hotter than I was a minute ago. We are no longer getting wet and the water has cooled by enough that I don't feel as feverish. "Nice one, Fish Boy."

He nips his way down my neck. "Not funny, Nico."

"Oh, yeah?" I challenge. Something about being the child of Hades makes you a little, I don't know- argumentative and conniving... hmm. Wonder why.

I slide my hands up and down his sides. His stomach is corded, you can tell how often he has to heft a sword and shield. His body is so toned and hard from the last few years of constant fighting. I push him back and sink to my knees. I run my tongue up the line along the center of his stomach, tasting his skin and feeling the amazing hardness of his stomach. I run my hands over his thighs which are hard and tight with muscles from so much swimming, swordplay and riding a pegasus. Stupid girly winged horses. I kiss my way from one hip to the other. I bury my face in his stomach and run my hands over his back side. Gods... is there a part of him that isn't hardened by the demigod training?

I stand, sliding my body along his as I go. Then I pull away feeling inadequate. I may have great powers but I feel gangly and geeky when compared to him physically. I look down at my feet.

"Hey, you okay?," he asks, his sea glass green eyes full of concern.

"Yeah. Fine."

He scrutinizes my face and whatever he sees makes him drop to his knees in the shower and kiss trails from my ankles up my legs to my thighs and higher, his hands following the trail his mouth leaves. He licks up my length before popping it in his mouth. He sucks me hard for a moment before moving on to continue blazing his trail up my stomach and chest and eventually ending at my mouth.

"I don't know what you were thinking but never doubt how I feel for you. You are a great hero and honestly, hot as hell. I- I really like being with you and I like you the way you are. Never doubt that." His lips slide against mine and I forget my sadness.

He shuts off the water and we retreat to his room to dress before his parents return. I know the time is coming for him to start classes again and I have to leave as well. The thought of being without him doesn't sit well with me. We watch some boring TV on the sofa waiting for his parents to come home. Then the four of us order pizza for dinner. Mrs. Blofis must be nearly done with her book, she seems driven to finish and goes to her room to write. Percy and I hide in his room.

"This is insanely boring." Percy says from his bed. "You're going soon aren't you?" He looks me over, as if trying to divine the truth.

"Yeah, I should head out tomorrow night. I have to check on Bob and make sure Persephone hasn't done something crazy... the usual." I shrug.

He sits straight up on his bed. "Maybe we should do something crazy."

"Such as?" I look at him skeptically.

"Can you call Mrs. O'Leary?" He gets up and starts digging around his room for clean clothes.

"Yeah if we were out in the night shadows I could. Why?"

"Get dressed. Warm."

I put on black jeans and my black "Where are we going and why am I in this hand basket" t shirt. Then my new black duster- which is awesome, I now realize, for hiding a sword under. I put on my hat and scarf set and am basically ready.

Percy is wearing jeans and a sea green t shirt with his winter coat over it. We quietly head for the door and lock it behind us. Once outside he takes my hand and starts walking-quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park down the street to get natural shadow so you can call Mrs. O' Leary and we can shadow travel. What would you say you favorite place in the world is?"

"Uh, New Orleans, why?"

He doesn't answer. We make it to the park and I send out the call to his pet. I call her to my hand like any being of Hades.

Seconds later, "WOOF." She made it.

Percy jumps up onto the hell hound. "Favorite place in New Orleans?" He looks at me expectantly.

"New Orleans Cemetery number 1"

"See you there," he grins and whispers to Mrs. O' Leary. I step into the shadows a second later, wondering what he is up to.

I pop out of the shadows in the cemetery to see Mrs. O' Leary asleep between two tombs. I scan the area for Percy. He is standing by the entrance. He holds his hand out to me. "Where are we going?"

Percy shrugs. "For a walk."

We walk along the streets and I try to ignore the palpable feeling in the air. This is why I love New Orleans. There may not be an entrance to the Underworld here but the veil between the world feels thinner here and there sure are more ghosts here than most places I frequent. I do my best to ignore the ghosts who reach for me- I am so off the clock tonight. Seriously, not in the mood to hear about your unfinished business … blah blah blah.

Percy stops abruptly. "Perfect!"

"Huh? What?" I look around confused. We are standing in front of a tattoo parlor.

He turns to me excited. "Wait here? I will be right back." I nod dumbly. What is he doing? I watch through the window as he walks up to the counter and hands the guy a card looking thing and a wad of bills. They disappear into the back room to the right... where I assume they tattoo and pierce things.

I turn my attention back to the street. Oh great, a ghost coming right at me. I try to ignore the transparent shade of a youngish woman with olive complected skin wearing a frilly satin and lace dress with an immodest neckline. I whistle... I look around... Nope she is coming straight to me. I look around and don't see anyone else paying attention. I slip around the corner into the alley and feel the shadows thicken around me.

I whisper to her. "What do you want, be quick. I am kinda waiting for a friend." The shade stops and looks annoyed.

"I have walked the Earth for over a hundred years and you want to rush this?"

"You are lucky I am willing to speak to you. Now-talk."

She rolls her eyes. "I was a dancer when I lived. My name was Antigone."

"Seriously ," I ask with an eyebrow cocked at her.

She rolls her eyes again. "I have walked the Earth every night for over one hundred years now to have my revenge on Robert, the man who killed me when I threatened to tell his wife about our love affair but I can't find him. How can I haunt him if he is not to be found?"

This is the part I hate the most. The ghost whisperer part where they hound you to no end. Revenge, unfinished business, I lost my fill- in- the blank, can you help me find it? Hmm. "A-ha! Easy fix. Tell me his name and when I return to the Underworld tomorrow night, I will check for him. If I find him I will meet you in Cemetery One two nights from now."

"Swear it, son of Hades."

I swear and- thank Hades, she leaves.

I step back around the corner to see Percy step out of the shop and into the night. I hurry over to meet him. I have a feeling it is going to be an interesting night.


	7. New Orleans Blues

**A/N: this chapter brought to you by the song "I belong to you" by MUSE off the New Moon Soundtrack. Also a warning that the end of this chapter is going to be very slashy so avoid it if that wierds you out.**

* * *

"So, what were you doing in a tattoo parlor? I mean you can't get tattooed or pierced can you?" I ask as Percy and I walk back to the cemetery to find Mrs. O'Leary.

"You'll see and no, I can't." He answers cryptically. I scowl at him. "Central Park-meet me there."

He sits on the hellhound's back and is gone. Seriously. He can be such a pain in the ass.

I shadow travel into the park. I step out of the shadows near the penguin exhibit in the zoo there. I have no clue where he plans on showing up so I find a bench and wait. Normal people wouldn't be able to do this but really- what creeper wants to mess with a boy in black with a sword under his coat. Yeah, I think I'm safe. I sigh.

Sick of waiting for Percy, I reach out for Mrs. O'Leary. The hellhound can't refuse my summons at least. I feel them approaching and then his warm body is pressed to my back.

"Penguins? Aren't they a little cute and fluffy for the Ghost King?"

"Ha. So, not funny. I was waiting for you, Seaweed Brain."

We walk through the park, hand in hand before pausing in a cluster of trees off the path. Percy pulls me over to a tree and backs me up against it. His hands are on my face, holding me still as his lips descend on mine. Percy's body is flush against mine. "When we get home tonight.. maybe we should try something new."

I give the best reply I can think of at this point, "Uh..Okay."

His hands move up to weave into my hair. I open my mouth slightly and Percy's tongue plunges in. "Mmmph!" Oh Gods. I push him away gently. "Let's go home. Do you want to walk or...?"

"Let's walk." Percy looks ecstatic about something. Maybe the night air is getting to him. He grabs my hand and off we go. Two underage kids walking along the streets of New York. Miraculously, we make it home without getting hassled. Home. Weird. We creep back into the apartment and lock the door. We make it to his room, he shuts and locks the door behind us.

"What did you have in mind," I ask, nervous.

"I want- I want to try... you know, before I have to go back to school and you go back to your dad's." He looks a little embarrassed. "We don't have to do anything but I'd like to try."

"Okay, sure." He crosses the room and pushes my coat off my shoulders, it pools on the floor. He unwinds my scarf, dropping it on my coat. His hands pull my shirt off up over my head then he licks his way down my chest to the top of pants. I gulp as he undoes my pants then pushes them down, taking my underwear with them. I swallow hard and start on his clothes. I remove them all, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Percy leads me to the bed.

"If you don't like it, we can do something else. Alright?" He asks softly.

I nod and sit on the bed. He arranges me so that I am laying on the bed and his body is pressing me into the mattress. I kiss him tenderly, trying to convey my feelings without having to say the words. My hands roam his body, trying to memorize every curve. I feel hot and the pit of my stomach feels bubbly. Percy rolls us over. I kiss my way down his body to lick his hardness. He grabs at the bed sheets and I chuckle. I palm his balls and he moans. Smiling, I lean down and lick, before taking them into my mouth. It isn't easy but it is worth it to see Percy squirm. I lick my way back to his mouth.

"Um, Swords or Shields?" I ask, reverting to our previous Camp Half Blood analogy.

"Shields." Percy pants. "I'm less likely to get hurt.. in theory, anyway."

"Oh-okay. I don't really know what I am doing."

He laughs lightly. "You'll do fine. I trust you." Percy touches my face and kisses my lips. As we kiss, I try to remember what I read in the books that Mrs. Blofis gave Percy. What did it say! Start small and work up to it... yeah. I could do this.

I thread my hands into his hair and kiss him hard. "I love you Percy. If I do something wrong- you need to tell me. Ok?"

"Ugh... yes. Love you too, Nico. Please. Try."

I lick my way down his chest, his stomach and over his crotch. I take a deep breath before taking the lube bottle out of the drawer and coating my index finger. I look Percy in the eye and slowly slide my finger into his tight opening. I palm his balls and feel him relax. I try moving my finger in and out. He moans. "Oh Gods, does it hurt?"

"No! No, it's... good. I don't hurt at all."

I am not sure if he is telling the truth. I add more lube and another finger.

"Oh!" I look up to see if he is in pain. He is panting. "You. I want you, Nico. It- it doesn't hurt. I think... maybe it's because I am impervious everywhere other than the spot. Please."

I nod slowly and swallow hard. I smear my length with a lot of lube and lay on him with my head on his chest. "Can we try it like this? I want to be able to see your face." I cup his cheek with my hand and bring my lips to his. "I love you Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

He smiles. I fumble around but manage to get my head into his opening. He grins even bigger and says, "I love you too Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades and King of Ghosts," before grabbing my ass and pulling to to him.

"AH!" I gasp. He engulfs me. It's indescribable. Percy is so warm and tight. "Are you okay?," I pant.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Yes! Now make love to me, please," he begs.

I slide myself halfway out, tentatively. We both moan. Emboldened, I grin at him. I slide all the way back in. We moan again. This isn't so hard. The angle is a little weird but... doable. I look into Percy's eyes and try moving my hips a little faster, in and out. I nibble and lick at his neck as I slide in and out. Suddenly, I feel the warm burning feeling. Oh no. "Percy, I think I'm- I'm going to- Ugh!" I feel him clamping down on me and I come hard and hot inside him.

I pull out, panting. I kiss his mouth and chance a glance down knowing that he didn't finish. I slink down his body and take him in my mouth.

"Gods, Nico!" He is moaning and panting. I relax my jaw and slide my lips down to his base taking him in completely. I swipe my tongue along his base and try hard to stay relaxed. "Fuck, Nico!" I feel his balls tense in my hand and I pull back just enough that I don't choke when he spurts into my mouth. I swallow and curl up against his side.

"You were great, Nico. I guess with great skills come the great need to take a nap." We hold each other and fall asleep.

In my dreams, I am in the Underworld- in my father's palace. I am standing in the throne room in front of his throne. He is seated in his great throne but Persephone's sits empty. I drop to one knee and bow my head. "My Lord Hades." I hate having to call him that. It just grates on my nerves. My mother never called him that and I wouldn't have to if she were here. But thinking about that is useless. Still bowing, I tilt my eyes up to look expectantly at my father.

"Nico, my son." He doesn't look angry, which is good and he called me his son which is usually a sign that he doesn't plan to punish me This dream is looking up. "My brother tells me you are involved with his son, that demigod, Percy Jackson." My father sounds irritated when he says Percy's name. Well, Percy is one of the few people known to talk back to Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

I stare at the floor. "Yes, my Lord."

"My brother also tells me that he has given you his blessing."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Rise Nico, subservience isn't believable coming from you. I do not plan on punishing you. An alliance with my brother is not a bad thing. I give you my blessing, Nico. Hades and Poseidon stand together on this." He gives me a tiny smile and for a moment, I see the man my mother loved.

"Thank you father."

"You return to the Underworld tonight?"

"Yes, father."

"I will see you then." He disappears. I stare at the throne of Hades in awe.

I wake to someone shaking me. I open my eyes and see Percy's ace inches from my own.

"Nico! Are you alright? I couldn't wake you up... I was worried." He looks worried.

I sit and wrap my arms around him. "It was a dream. My- my father has given us his blessing."

Percy stares at me as if I had just offered to take a Fury to prom. "Hades? Really?"

"Yeah. Amazing, right?"

"Wow."

I hold him tighter. "I have to go back to the Underworld tonight. There are things I need to do. I can come back though... If- if you want someone to sleep with or whatever, you can Iris Message me."

He tightens his arms around me. "I meant it, Nico. I love you. Of course, I want you here with me whenever you can." He kisses me passionately and I believe him. I can't wait for summer. But first I need to check on Bob and solve some stupid ghost's problem.

"Love you too, Percy."


	8. Blue Moon

A/N: Again, the world belongs to Rick Riordan and I just like to play in his sandbox. (I promise that I don't throw the sand!)

* * *

I wait for Percy's breathing to even, to be sure that he is asleep before gathering my things (and stealing the set of pajamas that he had worn the night before so I had something of his with me in the Underworld). Everything gathered in my arms, I take a deep breathe and step into one of the shadows in his room.

When I step back out of the shadows, I am in my room in Hades' palace in the Underworld. I dig through my few belongs for a clean pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. I strap my sword to my hip and head out into the Underworld. I need to check on Bob after stopping in to see Hades. Then I will need some sleep before I have to go run stupid errands for some dumb ghost. I roll my eyes.

Hades is sitting on his throne in the throne room when I get there, it being winter, Persephone is sitting beside him. Great. Here goes.

"My Lord Hades." I kneel before his throne. "My Lady." I stay kneeling but nod a bow to Persephone. Anything to keep her from turning me into something.

"Nico. It is good to see you my son." Seriously, it had been a complete turn around in the way my dad treats me since I, you know, got him back in his brothers' good graces. "You have done well."

"My-my Lord?" I stumble on the words unsure what I have done well.

"In the past, Nico, it was required of Greek warriors to be willing to do anything for their brothers in arms. It was the belief of the ancient Greeks that the love between warriors made them greater fighters and that it helped them better serve their country or army at large. You, my son, have bonded with the demigod Percy Jackson, and even though my brother Poseidon can be trying, it is good to have a reason to ally with him. Zeus will not like it but there is nothing he can do. The ancient laws must be followed and you two have served the Olympians well."

"You have served My Lord Hades well, young demigod. You continue to surprise me with your usefulness." That Persephone, she always knows just what to say.

"I'm glad you are pleased, father. I am going to go check on Bob, if you have no further need of me?"

"Yes, of course. You may go."

He and Persephone disappear before I have even leave the throne room. I decide to go looking for Bob out on the Fields of Asphodel. He is probably busy working on the new roads project with Daedalus. I find them building an overpass.

"Bob! How's it going, Bob?" I turn to Daedalus. "You two keeping out of trouble?"

He chuckles. "Young Son of Hades, this is the most fun I have had in years. It is an architect's dream to have so much to do and build."

"Yeah well, you two just make sure to stay out of trouble. Keep up the good work."

I am so tired after the-uh- activities of the night that I need to sleep. Especially since I have to play ghost whisperer tomorrow. Urgh. Why can't there be a minor god of that? Someone else they can annoy... Heck, why doesn't Melinoe take care of her own stupid ghosts and their dumb drama! I sigh and begin the trek back to the palace.

I reach the palace and wind my way through the rooms and halls to my room. I unlock the door and step inside. I see a fountain in the corner. A fountain? That wasn't there when I was here earlier. There's a stiff bone colored piece of paper on the bed. "So you can contact the world above with out running off all the time." It is unsigned but I know my father's handwriting. I roll my eyes. Being Hades can't be all that great if he can't even keep his good mood for more than an hour.

I walk over to the fountain. It is made of black rock with the water flowing from a crevice near the top. The rock is warm to the touch and the water in the pool of the fountain is also turning to a slight foggy, steam. Cool.

Changing into the pajamas from Percy's, I think about him. I don't know how I'll sleep without him now that I am used to having him with me. I sigh. Oh well, I have to get some sleep. I lay down in the huge black four poster bed with black curtains. Maybe I'll go see Percy tomorrow. I have to go up for breakfast anyway- can't eat down here. I fall asleep quickly, worn out from the long night.

My dream is surprisingly nonthreatening. Awesome. I am sitting out in Persephone's garden looking at her faux trees and flowers and junk. Then things take a turn for the worse. A lady in a pink flowing, toga like dress appears. She is beautiful, if you are into that sort of thing. I gawk at her. "Lady Aphrodite?" It has to be her but why would she appear to me?

"Nico Di Angelo. I see that even a son of Hades can see the strength and power of love. Do you like my gift?"

"Gift, my lady?" And she lost me.

"You have a great love with your Percy Jackson. I think it will be my greatest work. I shall bring all of Olympus together through your love for one another and I shall show everyone that love is a powerful thing. I know that some people look down on my children as weak. They aren't great swordsmen and usually they do not become the heroes of legends but they do a great many deeds that are ignored by the other gods."

"You made Percy love me?" I am suddenly sick to my stomach. What if it was all love magic?

"Oh no dear boy. I don't make feelings that aren't there- generally. I only enhance what is already there or, as in Percy's case, I give him that little push to realize those feelings and come to terms with them. Simply put, he loves you and all I did was make him face that fact."

"Oh." High level verbal skills today, huh?

"Right well, I don't think we want to be the poster children for your crusade-no offense." I wince, prepared to be stricken down.

She laughs at me. "You have no choice, I am afraid. I thought that after the battle to hold Olympus that everyone would see what a powerful weapon love is. It can bring together or tear apart. My poor Silena, she did the wrong thing because of her love for Charles Beckendorf and when she realized that his blood stained her hands she tried to redeem herself so that she could go to the Underworld worthy of his love. Is that not a powerful thing?"

I remembered the few times that I had seen Beckendorf in Hades. He had waited for Silena to join him rather than try for rebirth. He had loved her in life and when she had joined him in the afterlife- he took her hand and never let go. He loves her still even if she was a spy and a traitor. Love was powerful, not as obvious as a sword to the gut but still powerful. Look what it had done for Percy and I, it had brought our fathers together even closer than they had been since the battle to hold Olympus.

"OK, I see your point, Lady."

"Excellent. I have come to help you with a matter of love. You spoke to a ghost earlier this night?"

"Oh yeah, the dancer in New Orleans. I was planning on trying to summon her boyfriend or whatever he was to see if he was here or if he was haunting the land of the living. What do you know about it?"

"Antigone was one of my many children, as you know they are not usually great heroes and some do not even make it to Camp Half-blood. She managed to live to become a young adult on her own, without the aid of the Camp. She did her best to avoid the monsters and in the end it was not monsters who brought her life to an abrupt end. You would do best to try the name Robert Le Clerq when you attempt your summoning. I shall give you the gift of sleep now, young half-blood. Rest well for your important work tomorrow." And then she was gone. There were no more dreams. Thank the gods.

I woke feeling... great. That had to have been the best night's sleep ever. I roll over and root around in my pants pocket for my watch. The digital display reads nine PM? What did I do... then I realize: Over-helpful much, Aphrodite. Oh well. Might as well get this mess over with.

I dress quickly in my clothes from the night before and slide Percy's pajamas under my pillow. I make sure to wear my sword and decide to add the new knife from Percy too. I go out to the garden and prepare to shadow walk to Percy's. I need to eat and I will need food for the summoning.

I step into the darkness and come out in Percy's room. He is laying on the bed asleep with a novel, Jane Eyre, across his face. Yikes. I cross the room to his bed and sit next to him.

Leaning in next to his face I whisper, "Percy." Nothing. "Percy wake up!" He grunts. Fine. I slide my hand down over the crotch of his jeans and press gently.

He is suddenly sitting upright in bed, eyes wide. "Nico?"

"Nice, Fish Boy. Took you long enough to wake up." I smirk at him.

"Hey, I thought you went to your dad's?"

"I did but I kinda need a favor."

"Sure."

"You know I can't eat down there so I'm totally starving and I need … refreshments for the summoning I need to do tonight. Can we raid your kitchen?" I look down, sheepish.

He laughs lightly. "Yeah. Let's go. What kind of summoning food did you want? Happy meal and a coke?"

I freeze. "How did you-? You were there in a dream. You saw it." I stare at him, challenging him to deny it.

"Yeah, I was there in a dream."

"Weird. I can't believe you saw that. I can't believe that I didn't notice that you are there. Normally, we notice each other in that kind of situation, don't we?"

"I guess." He shrugs. "So what do you need?"

"A drink of whatever and some kind of meal."

"Hmmm. How about a can of Diet Coke and a Lunchable? Sounds portable."

"Yeah, that would work. What else you have in there?" I lean around him to see into the refrigerator but instead my body comes into contact with his. The sensation is like an electric shock zipping through my body.

Percy whips around to face me. "Did you feel that?" He asks, his eyes wide. I nod dumbly.

He recovers first. "Um, there is some leftover pizza from dinner tonight?"

"Great. Thanks. Don't bother heating it. I am starving." He hands me a Coke and a plate of cold pizza and we sit at the table so I can eat.

"How's Bob?"

I snort. "Great. He is Daedalus' road crew and he loves it."

Percy snickers. "So, why are you doing this summoning tonight?"

I roll my eyes and tell him about the unfortunate ghost whispering incident in New Orleans.

When I finish my story he asks, "That happen a lot?"

"More often than I like. If the shade is new I can usually ignore them and they are none the wiser but I mostly try to avoid them. I don't like all the pressure of the ghost whispering. If I say I'll help then I can't... " I shake my head.

"Right. That would suck." He is suddenly quiet. "I really missed you today, Nico."

"You did?" I look up, surprised and nearly choke on my pizza. He nods, blushing.

Wow. Hm. "Will your mom miss you if you're not here tonight?"

"Uh no. I could even leave a note for a change. Why?"

I take a deep breathe and steal my nerves for possible catastrophe. "Wanna come with me?"


	9. In which I kick some ghost butt

**A/N: Edited 12/23/2010 and Remember, I don't own the world of PJO!**

* * *

Percy looks shocked that I even asked. I don't usually allow people into my personal space, let alone into my freaky Underworld shenanigans. "If you don't want to, that's cool too." I look back down to my food and finish shoveling it into my face.

"No. I'd like to go. It would be different to not sneak up on you in a dream, or have to sneak in or be drug there. Are you going to try to summon the ghost's boyfriend like you did Bianca?" He says her name softly, with reverence. I appreciate that.

"Yeah. Basically, the same." Percy gets up and drops the Lunchable and can of pop into a brown paper bag to take with us.

He looks thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Do I need anything special or will jeans and a shirt work?"

I think about I. "Make sure you bring riptide and probably your shield. Tyson said that you would know how to turn it into the watch."

"Oh, that's cool. I wasn't sure that it did that!" He smiles brightly and goes quickly to his room. He comes back wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Percy pulls a -wait for it- blue sweatshirt over his head and tucks Riptide into his pocket. I notice the expensive looking bronze colored watch on his wrist, that must be his shield. I look at his feet and shake my head.

"Percy, are your shoes blue?" I am seriously beginning to question his sanity.

He looks down as if he has forgotten what he is wearing. "Oh yeah. Rachel sent them, for Christmas. She saw them and thought of me, I guess. She said they were skateboarding shoes. They're really comfortable." He digs around in the kitchen for a scrap of paper and a pen. "Mom, went with Nico. Be back later. I'll be safe. Promise. Love, Percy. Sound OK?" He looks at me expectantly.

"Yup." He grabs the paper bag and off we go. Once we are downstairs and outside we hurry quietly over to the little park down the street and I call Mrs. O'Leary. She steps out off the shadows with all the subtlety of a tank. I roll my eyes at her but laugh anyway when she goes to lick Percy's face and he cowers like a baby.

"C'mon, girl. We're on a tight schedule, here." I call her and motion for Percy to hop onto the hellhound's back. "Persephone's garden." I tell Mrs. O'Leary and then I step into the shadows.

I step out of the shadows in my stepmother's garden. The place is so weird, I swear. I wonder why she even bothers because this place feels so barren and she is the goddess of springtime and new growth. This garden of precious metals and jewels can't feel right to her. But I guess it is better than nothing. Shaking my head, I turn and look for Percy.

He and Mrs. O'Leary step out of the shadows a few feet away from me. He hops off her back and jogs over to me as the hellhound plops down on the ground with a humph and falls asleep.

I find a clear patch of ground and begin to dig a hole with my hands. The ground parts easily since it is predominantly ash. I open the paper bag that Percy hands me. He kneels next to me and I begin.

I take a deep breathe in and blow it out. Popping the top on the soda, I begin summoning my power. I feel it filling me like water in a glass. I close my eyes, pour the soda into the hole and begin to chant. "Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Robert Le Clerq, rise and speak to me."

I wait, eyes closed, to see if the spirit answers. Nothing. Percy peels the plastic off the Lunchables tray and passes it silently to me. I pour the food into the hole. There is a gurgle and I feel the magic flare. Excellent. "Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Robert Le Clerq, rise and come to me." I close my eyes and push my will out around me.

I feel the tingly, tickling feeling of the spirits coming to answer me. They come in one enormous jumbled cloud of mist. I motion toward the hole in the ash and rocks, "Robert Le Clerq, come and dine." One fuzzy ball of light comes forward and begins to take on it's natural form. The ball of light lengthens until it appears to be a see through image of a man's torso. A misty face dips to the liquid and a clear hand scoops food toward the face. The form of a man becomes more solid.

"Robert Le Clerq?" I arch an eyebrow at the specter. Usually, spirits are not thrilled to be summoned. They look kinda like they are afraid of what I'm gonna do to them. THIS ghost looks … put out. Not a good attitude to cop with me. "Robert Le Clerq? Is that you? Or should I send you back?"

The ghost sneers back at me. "Yes. I am Robert Le Clerq. And you are?"

I roll my eyes. So that's his game, is it? "Cut the crap. You know who I am. Where have you been … hiding out, Robert?"

The specter fades a little. "I do not know."

"Try again."

"The Fields, obviously."

This guy is beyond annoying. "Shouldn't you be serving punishment for the murder of your girlfriend?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No. I don't even know what you are talking about." His words belie the panic I see flicker for a fraction of a second in his eyes. Bingo- caught.

"Last chance to come clean with me, Robert. Why did you kill her? What did she do to you? Did she cheat or something? Or do you just like to beat up women?" I see the flicker of panic in his eye that gives him away as the worthless pile of scum that he is but he still tries to play dumb with his innocent face.

I roll my eyes and sigh, annoyed. Come on, now. This is getting old fast. "Well, then. I'll be sure to send you back to the Fields of Punishment and to let Antigone know where to find you. Later." I begin to push the magic at him, forcing him to go where I willed him to go. At the sound of Antigone's name, his form flickers with panic. Good. After talking with Aphrodite, I have a feeling he deserves what he has coming to him.

"To the Fields of Punishment, Robert. Go. If I find out that you're hiding out elsewhere, you'll have an even worse place to stay assigned to you." I grin menacingly and wipe my hand through the mist to speed him on his way. I stand and brush the dust off my clothes. I sway unsteadily on my feet and Percy grabs for my arms to steady me.

"I'll be fine Percy... just need to rest a while." I sway again.

"Where are we going?" He asks, putting my arm over his shoulders and leading me from the garden.

"My room, I guess." I mumble, focusing mostly on making my feet move. I give him directions as we walk. Left, then right turn at the skeleton-that kind of thing. We make it to my room and I open the door for us. I feel … odd about having Percy in my room here. It can't be anything near as cool as his room at home.

"I know it's not much but-" I begin, leaning on the now closed door.

"It's great." Percy cuts me off. I smile a little as he helps me over to my bed. He kneels at my feet and begins to undress me, starting with my combat boots. I struggle to remain sitting upright.

"Do you have something that you want to wear to bed?" Percy asks quietly as he stands back up.

I shake my head thinking that laying in bed with him is all I need- the fewer clothes we have on the better. He strips down to his blue underwear and crawls into bed with me. I feel him slide in behind me cradling me to his chest so that we lay together, his arms around me and my head nestled in the crook of his arm. I have never felt so loved and protected. Later, I will deal with ghost drama, but for now- I will rest comfortably with the man I love.


	10. Does the Underworld have indoor plumbing

A/N: Still not mine. :(

* * *

I wake to find myself still safely ensconced in Percy's arms. Stretching, I roll over to face him.

"Hey," I whisper, brushing his hair back from his face.

"Hey yourself," he replies in a raspy, sleep-filled voice. "What time is it?"

I roll back over to rummage through my pockets to find my watch. "4 in the afternoon. We have some time to kill before I have to go ghost whispering again." I roll my eyes.

I turn over to face him. "Do you need to eat?"

He shakes his head and lightly blushes. "No, food isn't what I need right now."

I look into his eyes, a little shocked. "What do you need?"

Percy reaches for me and pulls me tight against him. "You. Now." He moves so that his body is covering mine and presses me into the mattress. "What do you want, Nico?" His eyes bore into mine.

"I want you. Here, in my bed. But my power is … less controlled here. Things might get weird."

"Ha, like that is out of the ordinary. Our entire lives have been weird." Percy presses his hips into mine and drops his eyes to my mouth. "I think we can handle whatever happens... well, unless your dad walks in. THAT I'm not sure I can handle!" He shudders before focusing on the moment at hand.

He drops his mouth to mine and tenderly kisses me. I feel fire racing through my veins. Kisses from Percy will never get old. I sigh and as my lips part his kisses become more insistent. His tongue enters my mouth and I feel a warm rush spread across my skin. "Nico?" He whispers, pulling back. "Is it darker in here than it was?"

I try to focus on the room. It is full of darkness and shadows that it had not been just a few minutes before. "Uh yeah, yeah it is. It's just shadows. Nothing to worry about."

He seems to accept the explanation and returns to the task of covering my face in kisses. I feel his tongue trace a warm path down the side of my neck and I shiver. There is a blur of movement and I flounder a bit not knowing what is happening. Percy has rolled us over so that I am on top. I slide off of his hips and strip off my underwear. I look at his blue boxer briefs and consider ripping them. This thing he has about the color blue is just so weird. His hair will be blue next. I yank the boxer briefs down and off of his legs before crawling back up his body, licking and kissing my way to his face.

When I reach his face I can see the love and desire radiating from his eyes. "Do you love me Percy? Honestly, do you?" I question him, sitting back on my knees and looking down on him.

"Gods YES, Nico." He pants, exasperated.

"But why?" I smirk at him. Hmmm, this is kind of like torture- I think Father would definitely approve. When Percy doesn't answer, I swivel my hips a little grinding and rubbing my erection against his. He gulps and shakes his head as if to clear it.

"Percy?" I press my hips downward. He squeaks- all high pitched and girly.

"AH! You're you. You're one of the most powerful demigods alive today. You love me. You forgave me for not saving Bianca. You went from the little boy who played games about the gods to the nasty, angsty teen who hated the gods to the hero who saved us all. You're you, Nico. Isn't that reason enough?" He is panting below me and as I hear his words my chest swells and becomes so tight I think that I may not be able to continue breathing.

"Of course, it is. I love you too, Percy. Really. I'm sorry for all the times I was an ass to you. Love you so much." I kiss my way along his collarbone before slinking down his body to his straining member. I look up at him and smile.

I draw as much of him into my mouth as I can. I am nearly gagging on him but it is worth it to hear his moans. His hands fist convulsively into the black sheets. Relaxing my jaw, I slide my mouth over him, in and out. Percy continues to pant and shift on the bed. When I feel his body tighten below me I pull back and crawl up his body to gently kiss his lips.

"Please?" I look at his eyes, wide and wild.

He nods. "How, Nico?," he breathes.

I position him at the edge of the bed on his knees. Again with the BDSM stuff, geesh. I need to get out of here more often, my dad is so starting to rub off on me in a bad way. I dig through the small box under the edge of my mattress where I am currently hiding anything embarrassing from my dad and any other creeps who'd be snooping in my room. After a liberal application of lube I enter Percy's warmth. Gods! I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip at the overwhelming sensation.

"Gods, Nico! Please." Percy is begging me? I feel power rush through me before I begin to move, slowly, in and out. I keep a slow and steady pace until Percy begins to whimper and I feel the heat inside me building. I know what is coming for us both so I pick up the pace. Gods, he feels amazing.

"Gods, NICO! SHIT!" He screams his release before we collapse in a sweaty heap on the edge of my bed.

As we try to untangle our limbs he looks around the room as if noticing something. "What, Percy?" I look around and see that the shadows I had somehow called earlier have dissipated. Huh. Odd. Oh well. Time to get up and about.

"Tell me the Underworld has a bathroom?" Percy asks wiping sweat from his brow.

"Ha. Very funny, Seaweed Brain. You happen to be one room over from pretty much the only one here." I walk to the wall opposite the bed and place my hand on it, a door appears in the wall. I look over my shoulder back at Percy and cock an eyebrow at him. "Well? Do you want to wash first or what?"

He walks cautiously to the doorway and pushes the door open to peer in. "Does it have real plumbing or do the faucets run blood or something?" Percy looks skeptical of the whole thing.

"Seriously. I don't know how it works but it is real." My voice drops almost to a whisper, "This was supposed to be my mother's rooms. It is really a suite of rooms but I only need to sleep and shower here really, you know, since the food is evil." I try to smile at the joke but can't pull it off. I am seeing my mother's broken body in my father's arms. Percy must sense the sadness in me because he pulls me out of it- literally. He grabs my hand and yanks me towards the shower.

"Come on, Nico. You have to ghost whisper in a couple of hours and we will need to go eat after this. Here, I'll help you." Percy grins devilishly and drops to his knees in the shower after turning the water on.

"What are you up to, Perce?" I manage a little crooked smile.

"I'm helping you, Nico. It's what you do for your- well, for your boyfriend, isn't it?" He blushes and my heart soars.

"Sure, Fish Boy, whatever you say." I close my eyes and give into the sensation of his washcloth covered hand rubbing over every inch of my body. It feels awesome but it's over all too soon and he begins quickly washing himself. I watch him wash in silent awe. I wish we didn't have someplace to be tonight. We towel off and dress before heading out to call Mrs. O'Leary to carry Percy into the world above.

As we leave my father's palace, I squeeze his hand and put my other hand on Mrs. O'Leary. I lean in to whisper in the hellhound's ear. "K-Paul's Louisiana Kitchen, girl. Take him to the alley right next to it. Thanks." I smile at Percy and step into the shadows. Maybe tonight won't be a total waste. I step out of the shadows in the alley next to my favorite place to eat in New Orleans and lean against the wall waiting for Percy.


	11. In which I use the B Word

A/N:I am so glad that everyone is liking this story. I am really surprised that so many of you have read, reviewed or favorited it! It means SO much to me! As those of you who have left signed reviews should know- this is the second to last chapter but there will be a sequel that will skip ahead to the summer. I will try to get it out as soon as I can but I do have another story that I need to complete first. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Percy and Mrs. O'Leary appear in the shadows at the end of the alley near a dumpster. I look to the opening of the alley and make sure no one is paying any attention to the movement in the alley before heading down the alley to join them.

"Stay. Don't get into any trouble. We'll be back later." I tell the hell hound, thankful that she has to obey. I take Percy's hand and walk him around to the front and in the door.

The hostess looks up as we enter. Angelina, great. I walk up to her ignoring the looks of those waiting to be seated. "Hey, we need to eat and we're in a hurry. Think you can help me out?" I give her the sad puppy face- works every time.

"Of course, Nico, honey. C'mon with me and I'll get you boys to your usual table. You know we like to keep it clear for ya, sugar."

We follow her back to the tiny table for two back in a dark corner near the kitchen where I always sit when I eat here. Percy gives me a questioning look but I shake my head. I'll answer all the questions he wants once we're seated and alone.

"You want your usual, honey?" Angelina asks me once we're at my table. She gives me this super huge smile and Percy shoots me another look.

"Yeah, sounds great. Thanks." I sit hurriedly and motion for Percy to sit too.

"I'll put the order in and send Crystal right over with your drinks, sugar. You hold tight." She ruffles my hair as she leaves. Percy gives me a death glare causing me to roll my eyes in exasperation. Wonderful. As soon as Angelina is gone the inquisition begins.

"Is she a friend of yours?," he asks icily, putting emphasis on the word "friend" by using finger quotations.

I sigh and slump back in my chair. "Yes, she is a FRIEND. A friend like Grover is your friend. The first time I shadow traveled here I ended up in the alley outside the restaurant. Angelina and John, one of the sous chefs, were leaving out the back way and found me huddled next to the dumpster. It took so much out of me to shadow walk then. I was weak, hungry and tired. They took me back inside and fed me. They never asked why I was there or why I was alone. So, every time I come to New Orleans I try to stop by. After that first time, I tried to pay for my food or tip the server but they never take my money. The fourth or so time I ate here one of the servers, Crystal, told me about a scary run in she'd had with a ghost in the cellar one night. I saw it freaked her out so I came back after everyone was gone and served the douche bag his eviction papers." I shrug. "We just kinda take care of each other, I guess they are kinda like family to me. Plus the food is wicked." I smile at him. Percy looks a little shocked but he nods.

"So, what is "the Usual"?," He asks, making finger quotations.

"Oh, I always get what they made for me the first night. Gumbo, Crawfish Etouffee, and these amazing Beignets that aren't even on the menu." Just then Crystal brings our glasses of Coke.

"Hey, Nico!" She greets me with a smile as big as her hair. "How are ya? And who's your friend?" She turns her attention to Percy who looks like he is anxious to hear my answer too. Great. Might as well dive right in. If they don't like me for me then they aren't really my friends, right?

I take a deep breath and answer before Percy can. "Hey, Crystal. I'm fine. This is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend, who's visiting from New York." I look up at her expectantly.

To my great relief she glances back and forth between us before breaking out her big, bright smile again. "Aw! That's great, Nico! I hope you're gonna show him the sights. There's no place in the world quite like New Orleans, is there?" She hugs me before turning away to help someone else.

I turn back to Percy and find him looking as gobsmacked as I feel. After a moment he breaks into a huge grin, but doesn't say anything. I fidget in my seat a little before I finally have to ask. "What?"

"You said it. To someone you know. In public. Wow."

I chuckle a bit before answering. "What did you expect me to say?" I cross my arms and scowl at him across the table.

"I just figured you'd call me your "friend" or something." He explained, again using the finger quotations.

I shake my head. "I'm not ashamed." I look him in the eye trying to convey the point of the conversation without having to engage in any further discussion. Luckily for me, as I give him The Look, Crystal swoops in with our food.

"Here ya go, Nico. Lemme know if you need anything, 'kay?" She sets the bowls and plates down in front of us before winking cheekily at me and traipsing off to see to her other tables.

Percy looks up at me. "Uh, what is what here?," he asks, looking confused.

"The little bowl first, Seaweed Brain." I pick up my spoon and start on mine. Percy is holding his spoon and staring at the bowl. "It's chicken and sausage gumbo. It won't kill you. Try it. Seriously, not all food has to be blue, ya know." I motion for him to take a spoonful and wait expectantly.

Percy takes a small bite before looking back at me, surprised. "Wow. It is pretty good."

"Told ya." I turn back to my bowl, suddenly ravenous.

"So what is this … brown …. stuff?," Percy asks, gesturing with his spoon.

I roll my eyes at him. "Crawfish etouffee. You can eat crawfish, can't you? You're not related or something?" I laugh.

"Very funny." Percy grumbles but takes a bite anyway. Once again, he appears pleasantly surprised and begins stuffing his face.

Finally we're left with the heaped plate of beignets between us. He looks the question at me, raising an eyebrow.

"They're like tiny fried donuts. Try one." I pick the top one off of our little beignet mountain and hold it out to him. He looks me in the eyes before opening his mouth and taking the whole beignet and the tips of my fingers into his mouth. Percy closes his eyes and pulls back. I stare at my fingers for a second before turning my attention back to the amazing fried, pastry mountain, all covered with powered sugar. We finish our dessert in silence. Just as Percy polishes off the last one, Crystal appears at our table.

"How was dinner, ya'll?" She asks expectantly.

"Everything was awesome!," Percy responds enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad! I'll be sure to let John know." She quickly hugs Percy, stunning him. "You be sure to come back, y'hear. Don't be a stranger." Crystal turns to me and whispers in my ear. "Nico, honey. You know we love ya no matter what. If you need anything you know where to find us. Be safe, 'kay?" She squeezes me tight before pushing us towards the door.

Percy and I leave, hand in hand. As we get to the door, I hear Angelina call out, "Have a good night, boys. Ya'll be sure to come back soon!" I smile at Percy as we head out into the darkening night and make our way to the cemetery.

We arrive in the cemetery and look around before entering. The cemeteries in New Orleans are busier during the night then they are in the daytime but I don't want a cop thinking we're just a couple of teenagers out to vandalize the cemetery. That could lead to a sticky situation.

I walk back to the darkest section of the cemetery to wait. I have a feeling it won't take long now that I'm here. I just need to ignore any other whiny ghosts that want to tell me about their problems. I lean against an old tomb and wait. Percy stands beside me, scanning the area, alert- like a guard dog or something. Like I need protecting. I smile. Overprotective fool. I feel something materializing a little ways in front of us. Here goes nothing. I look in the direction of the energy and see Antigone's shape begin to form. She sees us and approaches.

"You've brought your guard dog, how cute." She giggles and Percy glares at her.

"Well, don't know have a question for me?" I draw her attention back to me.

"Yes, of course. What have you learned, ghost king." She inclines her head, almost like a bow. Weird. I shake it off.

"The Fields. I sent him there myself last night. He won't have wandered off again."

Her eyes harden and glint menacingly. "Thank you, Son of Hades! He will answer for what he has done to me!" She is gone in an instant. Man, remind me never to mess with the Aphrodite girls!

I turn to Percy and he turns to me. We stare at each other a little wide eyed. "Well, that was relatively easy. I wouldn't want to be the poor scumbag she's about to sink her claws into." I chuckle and take his hand, leading him back the way we came.

Before we make it to the gate a tour group fills the only entrance and exit to the cemetery. Great, just freaking awesome. I yank Percy quickly to the right, and crouch down behind a tomb waiting to see which way the tour group goes. We watch for a few tense moments. Percy's hand creeps up my arm and rubs soothingly up and down my arm as we watch. The tour guide begins to lead the group off to the left and we start to creep slowly towards the gate.

I keep an eye on the tour group as we make it to the gate before casually strolling out onto the street holding hands and trying to look as if we are not fleeing the scene of a crime. We make it to the street corner without arousing suspicion and I release the breath that I'd been holding.

"Whew. That was close." I start walking.

"What was close? Why were we hiding?" Percy hurries along beside me.

"I've spent a a lot of time in the cemeteries here. It is the perfect place to practice. The ground is almost soaked in death magic from all the years of voodoo and Santeria rituals and what not. Believe me, getting caught by the cops or being turned in to the cops is a bad thing. They see a teenage kid in the cemetery at night and immediately think vandal. Getting taken down town is not good for someone with no human parent. Can you imagine what could happen? I'd be put into the Foster Care system or be sent to juvie or something." I shiver. "No thanks." Percy laughs and we carry on our merry way with out a care or a worry.

We're alive and in my favorite place in the world. Things could be way worse and for once they aren't. Score.

* * *

A/N 2.0~ Ok, so As of today, September 7- I have the last chapter ready to go up. But I won't post it or the sequel if no one cares about it. I know you guys are reading this so let me know! LOL. Ok, I am done with shameless pleading for the day.


	12. The End of the Beginning

A/N: Well, here we are. The last chapter. I have an outline finished for the next installment of this story. I need to finish You Belong with Me first then I'll dive in on the next Percy/Nico story. It will jump to the summer and Camp Half Blood and we will tie up at least one loose end from AVPC. Thanks for sticking around guys and being willing to give some Percy/Nico Love a chance! Oh and the song used to create this chapter is called Ours and is by The Bravery. I love it. :) Any of you out there looking forward to the NEW Rick Riordan book coming out soon?

* * *

Percy and I wander the streets of New Orleans soaking up the atmosphere as we walk. The city feels literally alive to me. I wonder if he feels it too or if it is the whole Son of Hades thing again. Music is spilling from the open doors of the bars, restaurants and night clubs. The air feels electric. It's great not to have crazed monsters or whatever to worry about for a while. Percy squeezes my hand.

"Nico, let's go home." He grins at me and I just have to ask.

"Home?"

"Where ever you want to go. My home's where ever you are." Okay, that is sappy and girly but it still makes my stomach feel as if it is full to bursting with butterflies.

"Where do you want to go, Percy?" We're walking down an alley now to find some shadows so I can call Mrs. O'Leary.

"I guess we could go to my house. That way we can get my mom to feed us in the morning."

"Good plan." I summon the hell hound. She runs out of the shadows and licks Percy's hand. Oh, nasty. I wonder if he has even a clue as to where that tongue has probably been. "See you at home!" I grab Percy roughly by his shirt and slam my lips on his before jogging off into the shadows and into the alley next to Percy's building. I wait, feeling for the hell hound's energy as it materializes. They come out of the shadows behind me but I know they are there so I don't move.

Percy creeps up behind me. I roll my eyes. Seriously? I think not, hero. I wait to see what he has planned. When he reaches me, I'm grabbed roughly and shoved up against the brick wall that is the side of the building.

An "mmph!" sound escapes my mouth as he smashes his lips down on mine. The length of Percy's body pushes me up against the wall. He slides his leg in between mine to push my legs apart enough that he can step in between them. I can feel every inch of his body lined up against mine. Heat races through my viens. I try to cry out as his hips push against mine. The sound comes out again as an "mmph". Finally Percy pulls his lips from mine to lick, kiss and nibble his way down my neck to my collarbone.

I take advantage of his distraction to try to speak. "Percy, Gods! What are you doing?" I gasp as he bites my shoulder.

"You weren't playing fair back there, Nico." I look up into Percy's eyes. They are almost burning with passion. Uh oh. His hips thrust against mine roughly again and I whimper.

"Bed, Percy, please." As soon as the words are out of my mouth, he is dragging me by my hand in the front door and up the stairs. He quietly unlocks the front door, locks it behind us and tows me to his room. Once in the door of his room, he pushes me towards the bed before locking his door. Then I'm tackled to the bed. Everything is moving so fast that my mind can barely keep up.

Percy leans in to whisper in my ear, "You have to be quiet, Nico. Unless you want my mom or stepdad to come banging on the door." I nod too fast, probably looking like a bobblehead.

He leans over me, pushing me brusquely into the mattress. "Gods, Nico. I feel like I haven't touched you in weeks. Didn't we just do this a few hours ago!" Percy's panting as he pushes himself up off of me.

"Don't you pay any attention at camp?" I ask, exasperated. Even I know the reason. "Remember, the demigod genes cause the extra production of testosterone which leads to increased sex drive. Seriously, you were sitting right next to me through that lecture of pain." I smirk at him and push him up and off of me before beginning the ritual of removing his clothes, slowly. First the shirt is peeled off over his head, then the shoes come off. The pants follow the shoes into the clothes pile on the floor and finally, I peel the boxers off down his legs with my teeth. As I remove the boxers, I run my hands over his ass and down the backs of his legs, reveling in the toned muscle of his legs.

Standing in front of Percy again, I push him back to sit on the edge of the bed and smirk down at him. I slowly pull my shirt off over my head. Making sure I have eye contact with him, I unzip my pants and begin to push them down, ever so slowly. My shirt follows in short order.

"Wanna switch tonight?" I ask, feeling adventurous.

"Switch what?" Percy looks genuinely confused. I chuckle and straddle his lap.

"You take swords tonight. Just to try. If we hate it we never have to do it again." I kiss my way down his neck as he ponders what I am offering.

"Ok." Percy stands swiftly and tosses me onto the bed, a moment later his body is covering mine and I am no longer in control. For a moment, I panic. But then I remember that this is Percy. He won't hurt me.

As I take a deep, steadying breath- Percy whispers in my ear. "We'll have to work up to it. Alright? And no screaming." He chuckles. "Tell me if anything is too much, Nico."

Percy wiggles down my body to lay between my legs. He nudges my knees up as he takes me in his mouth. Gods. I give in to the sensation of him sucking and licking. I'm so lost in the haze of sensation that I barely register the feel of cool lubricant being traced across my skin. As Percy slides his finger into me, I come down from the sensory high enough to realize that the next moment could be painful. Taking a deep breathe, I will myself to relax.

"You ok?"

I nod at Percy and feel the invasion of my body worsen. The pressure feels... odd. Yeah. I'll go with odd. It wasn't super painful but it wasn't fun either. Another deep breathe. I try to focus on his mouth moving over me and not on the pressure building elsewhere.

The wet warmth of his mouth draws me back in. I can still feel the pressure building but it's on the edge of my consciousness.

"Still ok, Nico?" Percy looks up my body at my face. I nod, all fast and stupid, like those stupid dogs people put on their dashboard. "Ready to try?" My nodding slows but doesn't stop.

Percy slinks up my body to cover me. His hand slides back between us to grab me. I gasp and he smirks before lowering his lips to mine. As we kiss, his hand moves up and down my shaft a few times before he positions himself and begins to enter me. I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on the kiss and the feel of him on top of me.

The feel of him entering me is one of sharp, stretching pain. It's not that bad, I tell myself. A sword to the arm would hurt worse. He enters me slowly, taking his time and trying not to hurt me. Once I've taken as much of him as I can, he stops moving and waits for me. As I get used to the feel of him inside me, he covers my face with kisses.

"Love you. Love you so much. Gods, I love you, Nico." Percy whimpers as he kisses my face.

I pull him closer to me with my hand on his back. "More, Percy. I need more." He searches my face for any hint of false bravado. "Please."

He begins to move, tentatively at first, until he sees that I am not screaming in agony. Oddly, the faster and harder that he thrusts into me, the less pain I feel. My release begins to built and I hope that he's close too.

"Gods, Nico. Oh!" Percy is squinting his eyes shut and I can see that he is about to come. The thought of him coming inside me makes my blood boil. I tilt my hips slightly to give him a better angle and suddenly, I come apart. Light explodes behind my eyelids and Percy growls in my ear, "Mine!," before collapsing on me. After a moment he gingerly moves to lay beside me on his bed and pulls the blankets up over us.

"Was that alright?" He looks at me, worry clear on his face.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not stroking your ego tonight, Fish Boy. You know it was amazing."

"So... do you plan on switching it up often?" Now the fish boy looks genuinely intrigued.

"Not every time but sometimes. I suppose I can let you punch your man card every once in a while." I chuckle. This has to be the weirdest relationship ever.

"Oh yeah?" Percy's eyes take on a glint that I don't think bodes well for me. In a swift movement I find myself on my back on the bed, Percy straddling my hips and holding both of my wrists up over my head. "Who do you belong to, Nico?"

"No one." I answer staring into his eyes, challenging him to push the issue. He responds by applying pressure to my wrists so that they begin to sting. His groin presses harder into mine. "Still not your property." I smile back at him.

Percy lifts his lower body off of mine but presses harder on my wrists. His fingers trace the starfish shape on my hip. I shiver. Strategically, now would be the time to give in. "You. I belong to you, Perseus Jackson," I whisper. He releases my hands and hugs me to him.

"And I'm yours, Nico. Whatever that means."

We snuggle together in his blankets and talk.

"I can't wait for camp this summer. It's going to be epic," Percy chatters.

"I guess. There's not much there for me. Other than not having to put up with all the Underworld drama." I roll my eyes. "I suck at foot races, at archery, at canoeing, don't even get me started on arts and crafts."

"Well, at least you always pass cabin inspection." Percy jokes.

"Yeah, because they are all too scared to do more than stand in the doorway." I snigger. Losers.

"What will we do at camp? Will we still... you know?" Percy asks, his face serious.

"Of course. The rule is no members of the opposite sex alone in the cabin." I smile. I just love to circumvent the rules. It's almost as good as completely disregarding them.

"But things will be different than they are now." Percy is still being all down.

"Different but the same. We'll figure it out. I promise." I yawn. "Now go to sleep."

We sleep tangled together in his bed, knowing that in a few short months we will be confronted with having to "out" ourselves to all our friends. No use worrying tonight. Tonight we'll just get lost in each other.


End file.
